


My Ghost's Spirit

by IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt/pseuds/IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt
Summary: Its not just the living that embody the Halloween spirit, but the dead too as Mai is about to learn. The team accept a case two days before Halloween and all is not as it seems.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts, I want to address some issues. One, Mai and Naru are already in an established relationship. Two, I am aware that in Japan they do not do Trick or Treating as it conflicts with their views on no-one being a bother to others, I have decided to ignore this and include it anyway, to me it made it flow better and gave me something a little more to work with so I’m very sorry if that annoys you but it’s been decided. Enjoy!

“Naru~” Mai whined pitifully, following her boss into the office. “Why did you have to take a case on Halloween?” she pouted.

“Because the client asked, and I decided we were free” he responded blandly, dropping the case files he had collected from her onto his desk.

“But Naru it’s Halloween” she exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air, as if it being Halloween explained everything. Which unfortunately it didn’t, at least not to the great Oliver Davis. Sometimes he really did wonder if Mai’s brain worked just as differently to others as his own, only on the opposite end of the spectrum to him.

“I am well aware of the holiday Mai. What I don’t know is why you’re making such a big deal out of it” he sighed “Surely you still don’t partake of that childish endeavor of Trick or Treating” he gave her a disapproving look, silently telling her exactly what he thought to her participating in it at her age.

“No” she murmured sulkily, looking down and kicking at the floor moodily.

‘ _That was a yes then’_ he sighed to himself.

“I just like looking at all the clever costumes” she admitted petulantly.

Naru pinched the bridge of his noise in frustration “Mai I cannot reschedule this case because you want to, and I quote ‘see the clever costumes’” Mai huffed at his remark, not impressed with the repetition of her words.

“I’m more upset to miss the Halloween party I was invited too” she grouched, crossing her arms over her chest “I’d even picked out and paid for my costume” The brunette grumbled to herself, trying to think of a way she could still go so the money wouldn’t have been wasted. She really did hate it when she got something only to later find out she had basically thrown good money away on an item she couldn’t use.

“Oh please Naru” she begged, putting her hands out in front of her into a prayer position, trying to make her eyes too wide for her face as her bottom lip quivered. “We can’t miss Halloween” she whined; a serious note hidden under her childishness. She truly did believe they couldn’t miss Halloween; it was important to her and she wouldn’t miss it for anything.

“Yes, well maybe you will see the ingenious costumes the children wear when they knock our client’s door” he offered in compensation, feeling a little bad she had spent money on something “And I can’t do anything about this party. Just save the outfit for fancy-dress or something” he suggested kindly. He really hated it when he couldn’t fulfill her desires. Mai never asked for much so when she did, he always wanted to indulge her, it just so happened that work had unfortunately gotten in the way this time.

Collapsing into his chair, he looked at his assistant, a little lost as to why this holiday was so important. “What’s so important about Halloween anyway?” He asked curiously “I can understand your attraction to Christmas and Birthdays, maybe even Easter but not Halloween. I would have thought after dealing with the supernatural day in day out it would make you a little dull towards the whole affair” her employer pointed out. Thinking back to how she acted last year too, pulling out all the stops, decorating the office, wearing different costumes the week of the thirty first. Making sure they had every decoration and sweet available.

“Because I get as much sweets as I can, duh” she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. That should have been obvious.

“Mai you forget I know you” he raised a brow at her reasoning “For you to be kicking up a fuss like this then you must have a good reason, not because you want sweets”

Mai sighed, shoulders slumping. She knew from experience he would not let this go. It was best to come clean. Save her having to field his probing glances later on. Looking like a kicked puppy she flopped on to the chair opposite him.

“When my mother was alive, we didn’t have much money. We had to choose which holidays to celebrate. Christmas and Birthdays were the only ones we could afford. After she died, I had even less. Last year was the first time I’d ever celebrated Halloween” she admitted quietly, voice subdued as she remembered how hard it had been back then, wanting with all her heart to celebrate it with her mother but being unable to. “So while I can, I want to do everything you associate with Halloween, in the hopes that when I meet my parents again, I can tell them all about it”

It was silent for a moment before a whoosh of air that could only be interpreted as a sigh penetrated the room. “Come here” he beckoned softly.

With grace that was rare to find in her and footsteps as quite as his she walked around the desk. Crawling onto his lap when he held his arms open, cuddling against this chest. Feeling comforted as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I’m sorry for not realizing what you were doing” he apologized softly, whispering into her hair. “I promise next year to keep the date clear so we can do something. For just this year, do you mind working a case? Think of it like you’re doing one of those tests of courage they hold all over the place in October” he asked gently. Silently promising himself to make sure this year’s Halloween was as good as it could be so next year, he could pull out all the stops.

“Hmm” Mai hummed nodding her head, snuggling in closer “Okay” she agreed docilely. She knew he wouldn’t ask this of her if it wasn’t important.

The two stayed like that for a little longer, enjoying the warmth and love being shared between them. It wasn’t often Naru would initiate cuddling so Mai was savoring it while she could. Oliver was silent, lost in thought, an idea beginning to form in his mind.

“Mai” he called for her attention, knowing he had it when she lifted her head to look at him, tilting his own down so he could look her in the eye “Bring your costume with you, if nothing else you will be able to wear it around and answer the door for the client” he told her. Knowing he had done the right thing when he received a beaming smile and an enthusiastic hug.

“Thanks, Naru!” she cheered giddily, awkwardly wrapping her arms around his neck. Giggling into them, feeling better now she knew he would make it a brilliant holiday for her even though they were working.

“Now that we’ve sorted that, go contact the others” he ordered, sighing to himself as he caught sight of the paperwork he still had to sign. Sometimes he really hated being the president to his own company.

Mai shot up from his lap and gave a mock salute “Sir yes sir” she grinned cheekily, skipping merrily to the door. Feeling the urge to giggle with glee.

“Oh, and Mai” he called just as she reached the door.

“Yeah?” she asked sweetly, turning to look at him, eyes shining.

The narcissist smirked “Tea” he demanded. Making Mai laugh. Even his unhealthy obsession with tea wouldn’t spoil her good mood.

“You got it Mad Hatter” with her parting words she opened the door and waltzed out into the main reception area, turning to the kitchen and disappearing behind the screen separating them.

Naru shook his head in fond amusement. She had taken to calling him names like that out loud a week into their dating. Now they were approaching the six-month mark and he was sure more names would come out.

* * *

“My name is Kazuya Shibuya; we spoke on the phone” Naru bowed as the front door opened “These are my assistants Taniyama Mai and Lin Koujo. The rest of my team shall arrive a little later” he introduced, pointing to the named individuals.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. My name is Sato Hajime, and this is my wife Aki” the couple bowed in return before inviting them in.

“You mentioned on the phone that the haunting seemed to have shifted from a peaceful inhabitant to the beginnings of a malevolent one. You are worried from here on it will become more violent, could you expand on that?” Naru got straight down to business, seeing no point in delaying things now that they were here, and everybody was sitting comfortably in the living room.

“Well it seems to like helping us out. It will tidy up messes we leave, do the dishes when put them in the sink. The ghost has even helped me keep track of appointments, will set my alarm and make the lights flicker and shut the TV off if I’m up late when I need to get up early the following day. Once it’s hovered the calendar in front of my face when I was running late to a meeting. If anything, it was trying to make our lives easier not end it” Mr Sato began to explain, recounting a few stories that had happened to them.

“What changed? What has made you think your lives are in enough danger to need our help” Naru questioned, flipping open his notebook to take notes.

“It’s not so much changed but had a new addition. The ghost still does all those things, only now it’s began to leave behind rather disturbing messages.” The wife took over, frowning ever so slightly.

“What kind of messages?” Naru asked impatiently ignoring his girlfriend’s unimpressed glare. He did so hate it when people took too long explaining things.

“We can show you” Mrs Sato expressed, moving to stand, her husband following her lead. Mai saw Naru and Lin exchange looks before snapping his book closed and moving to stand also.

The couple proceeded to lead them down the corridor and into the bedroom where on the wall opposite their bed was a large message written in red.

YOUR NEXT

“Interesting. I wonder why it went with that spelling” Naru muttered to himself inspecting the writing closely. Frowning at something Mai couldn’t quite see.

“Have there been any others?” he questioned turning back to the couple. The two shook their heads in unison.

“The only one that has appeared is this one. We’ve washed it off a number of times but every morning they have returned.” The husband answered, nodding towards the bucket of soapy water to the left of them. The professor made his way over to look in the bucket, noting how the water had taken on a pink tinge, indicating it had been used quite recently to remove the writing.

“Do you have any idea why it could be targeting you or why it has suddenly decided that it needs to frighten you in this way when it maintains its peace elsewhere?” he asked on the off chance they might have done something or said something. Although he didn’t hold out much hope. Typically, people weren’t aware they had done something to upset the spirit, so had no recollection of any such event. But it didn’t hurt to try as Mai kept telling him.

“No” they informed the Ghost hunter regretfully. The narcissist nodded expectantly, jotting something down in his little black book.

“Could you tell me which room contains the most activity.” He tried instead, hoping they at least took note of that. He really did hate it when people were unobservant.

“This room and the kitchen” Mrs Aki answered quickly, causing Naru to raise a brow at the snappy reply and the silent exchange between husband and wife that followed after.

Normally when somebody responded that fast it meant they were hiding something. But the question was what did they have to hide? They had reached out to his company for help, surely they must know withholding any information would have a direct impact on the investigation.

“I see. Well that is all I wished to ask you. If you have any questions or remember something, please do not hesitate to come speak to us. For now, we shall set about unloading the equipment and building our base. You still have no qualms about cameras and microphones being set up in the main corners of the house?” he checked. It wouldn’t be the first time a client had changed their mind and gotten cagey once they saw he was serious about this fact.

“No we have no problem with this. We understand it is something that must happen for you to get to the bottom of this” Hajime nodded, although Mai got the feeling the wife wasn’t so agreeable to the suggestion. There was something about the look in her eye that told the young assistant that she was nervy. Whether that was at the fact people would be watching her go about her daily life or what she thought they might find, Mai didn’t know, but she knew sooner or later she would find out. Things of this nature had a habit of coming to light during an investigation.

***Add horizontal line here***

“Mai!” Was the only warning she got before she was caged in a pair of very familiar arms.

“Monk!” she giggled breathlessly, ignoring her protesting ribs. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red and prepared for the drop. Wincing alongside the Monk as a purse made contact.

“Let her go you perverted old man” Ayako demanded, whacking him back and forth with her expensive looking bag.

“Old!? Who are you calling old you senile biddy!” Monk roared rubbing at his head, dropping Mai in the process.

“Why you-” The shrine maiden shriek raising her purse for another attack.

“How anyone could mistake you as adults will never cease to amaze me” Naru drawled from the corner of the base, where he was sat going over his notes.

“Thank…you?” Monk thanked slowly, confused as to whether that was a compliment or an insult.

“You do not need to thank me for your mental immaturity” The dark-haired professor smirked, flicking to the next page.

An insult, defiantly an insult.

“Now you listen here you pompous pri-” The red haired started, face doing a wonderful imitation of her hair.

“I think that’s quite enough now. After all, I pay you to work not to sass back at me. If you are incapable of acting your age then I suggest you leave” He cut across calmly, causing Mai to titter to the left of him, having made her way over to him to escape the argument.

The two children before him slumped into the closest seats, one pouting the other glaring. Waiting for him to fill them in on their jobs.

_‘See Gene you can teach an old dog new tricks, you’ve just got to bark louder than they can’_ he smirked before proceeding to tell them what they were up against.

“So we have a contradicting ghost? One minuet its mommy’s little helper, trying do it all its chores and helping the adults keep on time, and the next it’s threatening their life? Damn you sure know how to pick a case Naru.” Monk laughed, visibly excited by this development.

“Indeed, I currently have Yasu researching the houses history, while Lin and I are looking into a few of the previous occupants. I’d like the two of you to do a walk through and tell me what you can sense, Mai will act as a two way between you two. Report back to her on your findings.” He ordered not taking his eyes off the page he was on as he jotted things down.

The two adults nodded in understanding before jumping to their feet, waving goodbye to Mai as they left.

Once they had left it was like there was a flurry of action. Soon John, Masako and Yasu where there, piling into the small study room they had been given for a base. Of course, them arriving instantly attracted Ayako’s and Bou- san’s attention. Before she knew it, Mai was surrounded by her family, laughing and chatting to one another while Lin and Naru quietly worked beside them, listening in.

For the first time since she’d been told she was taking the case, she felt that maybe missing the party wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

“Why’d I have to go change the camera battery? Couldn’t Lin have done it? He’s only sat in the base staring at a blank screen” she complained making her way into the kitchen where the camera was flashing a low charge sign later that evening.

“I know why he made me. It’s because he wants some damn tea” she grumbled, pushing the kitchen door open “Tough luck, he didn’t specially ask so he ain’t getting any” she grinned mischievously.

Mai shivered as goosebumps formed on her skin “Man it sure gets cold in this room quick” she muttered to herself, arms coming up to rub herself, hoping to generate some heat, wincing when the camera battery whacked her in the arm in her haste to get warm.

“Wait a minute” she whispered, heart rate spiking as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. ‘ _I’m such an idiot. Of course it got cold quick, there is a spirit inside the room with me!’_ She panicked squeezing her eyes shut.

‘ _You can do this. We have dealt with plenty of ghosts. Remember what Ayako and Monk taught you”_ she coaxed herself, trying to calm her beat heart, slowly moving her hands up into a defensive position, tucking that battery into her hoodies pocket.

_‘We will turn on the count of three. One’_ she squared her shoulders _‘Two’_ locking her hands into the position Bou-San taught her _‘Three!’’_

Mai turned slowly, back straight, hands frozen in front of her prepared to strike, eyes closed. Once she was fully turned, she took a deep fortifying breath and cracked an eye open. The scene in front of her shocked her to the core, eyes flying wide open, jaw dropping, hands falling uselessly to her side once more. Shortly after hysterical laughter bubbled up and spilled out her open mouth, causing her double over as tears of laughter leaked from her eyes.

Whatever she had expected the ghost to look like, this was not it. The ghost had cut holes into a white sheet and had placed it over its head, holding its arms out so the sheet tented. It was a hilariously adorable sight, to see the ghost dressed as a kiddie’s ghost.

She heard footsteps rushing towards her room, no doubt Naru noticing the room temperature had dropped and she hadn’t checked in.

Just as she predicted not a second later, her boyfriend crashed through the door, took one look at the scene in front of him and barked a laugh. He couldn’t see the ghost, but he could see the sheet staged in a position to look like one of those cheap children’s costumes. He could only imagine what Mai was seeing. It was official, this case was shaping up to be one of the most interesting ones yet.


	2. Chapter Two

“Why do I have to stay in the base? I’m not the useless fifteen-year-old he met all those years ago, I’m a very capable investigator.” She huffed angrily, throwing her pencil down onto the desk in a fit of childish rage.

“You’d think being nineteen would mean I would get a little freedom from their over protectiveness. But _nooo,_ I’m too immature to know what danger is if it was to hit me in the face. Jerk” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll show him” she raised her fist to the monitor he was currently walking down with Lin.

_Knock Knock_

“If that’s Monk trying to freak me out, I swear I will put salt in his tea” Mai fumed stomping over to the main door in the base. Momentarily distracted from her anger towards her boyfriend. She wrenched the door open with slightly more force then necessary as she scowled at the would-be knocker, only find it be a wasted effort as no one was there to receive it.

“Huh?” Her eyes bugged out, looking up and down the corridor. Still seeing nothing, she slowly closed the door. Tilting her head, a look of confusion marred her features. She was pretty sure she’d heard someone knocking but it wasn’t coming from the front door. With nothing else for it she stood still and lowered her breathing until the only sound in the room was the low hum of the monitors. From there she listened carefully.

_Knock Knock_

_‘There! I Knew I wasn’t hearing things!’_ She inwardly cheered previous anger forgotten as she followed the sound, finding the source to be the other door connecting to the base. _‘Duh. If it isn’t the first door then its gonna end up being the second’_ she smacked herself in the face with a groan.

Cautiously she took small, measured step and tentatively touched the handle. Again, there was a soft knock, not the usually violent, loud overbearingly angry knocking most ghost used. This was softer, as if asking to be let in. Steeling her nerve, she braced herself and opened the door. Laughing heartily at what was on the other side.

Instead of being dressed as a ghost, this time it was dressed as a Vampire, complete with fake teeth and a cape. It even wore a Victorian styled blouse and had fake blood dripping down its chin. Now that material wasn’t obscuring the ghost’s face, she could see it was a young boy. No older than fifteen. Other than his facial features, such as his large dark brown eyes and freckles along with his black hair, she couldn’t get anything else off him. Nothing that gave away what year he’d died or how. Nothing she could use to identify him and hopefully put him to rest. Having said that, she couldn’t help the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

“Lovely costume” she complimented still giggling. “I especially loved your Ghost” she grinned.

The teen gave her a beaming grin, bowing to her once before vanishing.

“Wait!” she shouted, hand reaching out to stop him “Aww I wanted to talk some more” she pouted, arms dropping to her side.

“Mai?” Bou-San called, rounding the corner “What you are doing in the doorway?” he asked walking towards her.

“The Ghost was knocking” she told him. Moving out the way so he could enter.

“So you decided to answer the door” he raised a brow at her stupidity.

Mai huffed at the look, crossing her arms defensively “It didn’t want to hurt me, it just wanted to show me its costume” she snapped.

“Costume?” Monk repeated in bewilderment, momentarily distracted by that piece of trivia.

“Yeah. It’s been showing me his Halloween costumes” she tilted her head, frowning. Had Naru not told them?

“He?” Naru questioned upon entering the room. ‘ _Speak of the devil and he shall appear’_ she thought amused.

“Naru!” Mai greeted happily, bouncing over to her boyfriend “Yeah. He let me see his face this time” she explained brightly.

“I see” Naru moved to his infamous thinking position “Could you gleam anything identifying off him”

Mai shook her head “I Know he’s male and is in his early teens, but other than that nothing. The clothing he’s put on covers his own as well as what would help me identify cause of death” she told him sadly, eyes turning misty.

She thought for a moment of telling them he felt familiar to her. Like she had seen a picture of him somewhere but thought better of it. She had no evidence nor reason to back up her claim, perhaps after they had done some digging and he offered possible candidates she will say something, but until then her lips were sealed tightly shut.

* * *

The next time there was a knock at the door, Mai was prepared and walked confidently to it, feeling Masako and Monk coming up to flank her just on the off chance he turned violent.

Throwing the door open, she didn’t expect to see him in a full cowboy get up, chewing straw and everything. Giggling she ran a critical eye over the ghost, trying to find a reason he would have died so young. Beside her she could hear the other two losing it. Monk confused and disbelieving in his laughter since all he could see was a floating costume, while Masako’s laughter was high in pitch, full of amusement as she could see the same as Mai.

Soon her two protectors doubled over in laughter, they obviously were gonna be of no use to her. Giggling breathlessly, she once again attempted to make conversation with the teen.

“I like your costume choice” she complimented again, feeling a little like a broken record at this point “Is there a reason you are dressing up for us?” She asked curiously.

The boy smiled mysteriously at her, finger coming to rest on his lips before disappearing with a wink.

Mai frowned, pursing her lips as she glared at space the boy had previously occupied. She couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity with him. Like an itch that couldn’t be scratched. No matter how hard she thought or riffled through her memories she couldn’t say why she recognized him. Her intuition was telling her it had been recent but for the life of her she couldn’t remember where.

* * *

“Right I’m going to go do a walk through. Maybe it will spread some light on what’s going on around here” Monk announced to the room, groaning like an old man as he stretched. Other than a few sightings there had been no real activity to speak off, so everybody was pretty bored. It was day two of the case, and they all expected there to be a spike in the activity like usual but nothing, none of the helping out as the couple had termed it. So the team were at a loss at what to do.

“Take John with you” Naru ordered him, looking over the results on the monitor. Monk waited for an explanation as to why but when none was forthcoming, he shook his head in fond exasperation and moved towards the door with the now standing priest.

“Where do you wanna start?” Monk asked the priest, hand hovering over the door handle.

“I think we should start upstairs and work our way down” John purposed, his usual logically calm collected self.

“Sounds like a plan” Monk exclaimed, slapping the smaller man’s back in a friendly gesture, causing John to jostle forward slightly.

“I’m glad you like it” The blonde winced, rolling his shoulder. You’d think after four years he would be used to this by now.

Bou-San released a boisterous laugh at the comment. With his head turned towards the priest he didn’t see the apparition upon opening the door. As he turned to step into the hallway, he released a high-pitched shriek and jumped back, taking the priest with him.

Wondering what had caused a grown ass man to shriek like that, Mai made her way over, bursting out into a joyous laugh when she saw the cause.

The ghost had heard their commotion and had been waiting by the door wearing a Frankenstein mask. Of course, Mai was the only one who could see the apparition since Masako was out with Ayako and the rest couldn’t distinguish his form, they could only feel his presents. So to them it was a creepy mask floating at around their eye level.

“You’re afraid of a little mask” the teen gasped out, clutching at her stomach.

“Hey!” Monk cried, rounding on her “I wasn’t expecting it, okay?!” he argued, insulted.

“The big bad ghost hunter is afraid of a mask” Mai smirked gleefully; she didn’t get the chance to tease the group often as she was usually the one on the receiving end.

“So would you be if it just popped into existence in front of you!” he shot back, waving his hand in the ghosts general direction.

“I am not the one who prides themselves on being unscareable” Mai deadpanned, feeling righteous when Bou-San only huffed and stormed out of base, the ghost having vanished during the scream fest. John following after him, hand muffling his sniggers.

“Bye bye” she waved. Closing the door behind them “Scared of a mask” she giggled to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Mai” her two-way radio crackled. She rushed to collect it from her belt, fumbling as she did so.

“Here Lin” she answered clumsily, heading back to the little desk she had set up beforehand.

“Can you tell me how camera three looks on the monitor?” Lin asked, tone bland.

Looking up from her notes towards the large screens she noted the camera in question was off center by an inch. “Turn it towards the pond by an inch and you’re good to go” she relayed.

“Thank you, Mai,” Lin responded, cutting the connection soon after. _‘See Naru, that’s what you’re supposed to say when someone does something for you’_ she thought to her boyfriend happily. Humming to herself under her breath as she added the newest encounter to the list.

* * *

The next time there was a knock at the door, Mai jumped into action, having spent the last hour bored out of her mind. Everyone was either doing walk through or camera checks, while she was stuck at base, manning the fort.

Eager to see who or what the playful spirit had dressed up as she threw the door open with exuberance. Squealing excitedly at what the other was dressed up as.

“Oh, that’s brilliant” she gushed, slowly walking around him, taking in all the intricate detail. “I simply adore Harry Potter” she told him happily, noting the wand had been personalized to him. At the nib she could make out the initial’s A.S, storing the information away for future use.

“A brave member of Griffindor I see” she smiled, looking at the deep red colouring inside the hood and on the hems. “I’m a Hufflepuff myself” she grinned.

She was rather pleased to see a costume like this because it at least narrowed down the time frame. She knew the Harry Potter series was released in Japan in Nineteen Ninety-Nine. Given what he was wearing she could assume it was a factory manufactured outfit, meaning it had to be between early and late Two Thousand. At the moment she was inclined to go early. Only because their search done in the last five years hadn’t thrown up anything new.

The ghost did an elaborate wand action before poofing out of existence, leaving Mai standing alone in the hallway.

“Was it something I said?” she murmured to herself, a slither of worry worming its way in. Every time she opened her mouth he ran away. She was beginning to think it had something to do with her.

“Why the long face?” a caring voice asked from beside her. Mai jolted, head whipping around to find John standing an inch from her face. Apparently, he had snuck up on her while she was reflecting on the ghost’s behaviour.

“I don’t think the ghost likes me” she admitted quietly, turning and walking back into the room, hearing the Catholics soft footsteps behind her.

“What makes you say that?” he questioned, closing the door gently behind them.

“Because every time I say something it goes away” she moaned, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

“That could be because he’s not ready to face reality yet. To tell you why he is here” he reminded her kindly.

“Yeah” the brunette sighed, still not convinced but trusting in her friend “You’re probably right”

* * *

Mai rubbed her bare arms as she felt the temperature drop, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway she had been wondering down.

He was back again is seemed.

She absentmindedly wondered what he had come as this time and if he would be willing to talk yet. When she turned to where the cold was emanating from, she hadn’t expected to find a plainly dressed teen standing bashfully in front of her. The clothing looked modern and only a few years old, putting him mid two thousands rather than the early like she had assumed.

“My name is Ash, Ash Sato” he introduced, with a bow. “Born two thousand and died twenty fourteen” he didn’t sound like he had gone through puberty yet so he must be a little younger than she had previously thought, the dates he gave just cemented the theory.

“Hi Ash, I’m Mai” she bowed back.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m haunting this family?” he sighed, shoulders slumping. It was the saddest she had seen him yet. All their interactions had been jolly, with him always smiling, seeing him looking so sad, it messed with her a little.

“Actually, I’m more interested in the costumes” Mai thought aloud, flushing when she realized that was a thought she had meant to keep to herself “But if you’re willing to tell me why you are haunting them or how you died then I’m all ears!” she rushed, worried the ghost would change his mind.

Ash chucked at her strange behaviour. He liked this girl; he had known the moment she walked in she would be fun and understanding. She just had this air about her that drew him in, made him feel at peace.

“The first thing you should know is that I was originally born Ash Jones” he admitted, taking her by surprise.

“You’re British” she exclaimed shocked. He didn’t look British and certainly didn’t sound it. Then again, he had introduced himself given name first which was a western custom, so she supposed the revelation wasn’t as shocking as it could have been

The ghost nodded “My mother was born in Japan; in her teens she migrated to England and met my farther. They fell in love and married, shortly after mother fell pregnant and I was born, they decided that I should be fluent in both languages so I spoke Japanese to my mother and English to my father, hence the reason I can speak the language fluently” He briefly explained, seeing the question building in her eyes.

“But you just told me you were Sato, that’s a Japanese name” she pointed out confused, doing her adorable head tilt. It was her understanding that women took the male name in marriage, so shouldn’t he still be Jones, the British name?

“For reasons I will get into later, I was placed into an orphanage for about four months before being adopted”

Mai nodded in understanding waiting patiently for him to continue. Once again she let her eyes sweep over him and picked up on the bloody patch at his stomach and silently wondered how on earth she had missed it. It appeared she knew how he died now, either a stabbing or a shooting to the stomach. Question was, which is it? Mind focusing back in when the teen started talking again.

“I was murdered the night I was celebrating Halloween for the first time” he told her softly, going back to the original question. Mai gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

“My parents have always been super religious and viewed this day as the day of the devil” he told her thoughtfully “Because of their strong opinions, when my psychic abilities began to shine through, they beat me. Saying they were casting out the demon within my body” He looked away. Looking at the photo on the wall. Mai didn’t think anything of it, she assumed he was avoiding eye contact to be able to carry on with the story.

“Anyway, the police found out and my parents were arrested. But my father escaped. I was put up for adoption and spent the last year of my life looking at every shadow afraid my father was there, watching me. An instinct telling me there was danger, that I wasn’t safe.” His eyes widened in fear as he thought back on that time, body shaking with uncontrollable shivers. It broke Mai’s heart, she wanted to wrap the boy up in her arms and shelter him from all the evil, but it was too late, Six years too late.

“It was decided that since I was bilingual, it would be safer for me to be adopted abroad, sort of like a witness protection if you will” he started up again, once the shivering was under control. A false confidence projecting to make him seem stronger than he actually was.

“The couple who took me in were really kind and weren’t afraid of what I could do.” He smiled softly, eyes fond and distant as the fear receded slightly “They helped me research what it was and to find trainers. Were really supportive and encouraging of me learning how to harness the powers given me so I could help others.” He reminisced, grateful for all the love they showered him with, so vastly different from his own parents and in such a short time.

“When I told them of my wish to celebrate Halloween, just once to see why everyone made a big song and dance about it, they instantly agreed and organised this huge party with all the family and a few friends I had made since moving here.” He beamed at her, excitement as clear as day on his face before it dropped, becoming more subdued and gloomier.

“But as I was getting ready, a man snuck into my room. It was my farther. He said he knew who I was, knew I was a demon in disguise. He was mad and we fought. He pulled out a gun and told me he would exorcise me by the power of Christ.” He chuckled humorously “Funny, I’ve never heard of Christ using a gun in the bible, and I should know, I’d been forced to memorize it from a young age” he told her bitterly. Unknowingly answering her earlier question between a shooting or stabbing.

“He fired it, my family heard and rushed up stairs. Thankfully he had only loaded one bullet in the chamber, so they took him out easily. I died on the way to hospital” he told her somberly, eyes transfixed on the family portrait. During his tale not once had he looked away, which struck Mai as odd. Usually when someone needed something else to focus on to get through something it was multiple things, eyes constantly darting around the room either too upset to stay in one place or unable to be distracted by one thing. Curious, she too turned to look at the portrait hanging on the wall opposite.

She narrowed her eyes; the photo was a little grainy, but it was still recognizable as people. Leaning forward slightly, as if that would help her see clearer, she released a gasp. There in the photo was an exact replica of the boy beside her. It was their client’s son! She knew she had seen him somewhere; it was the portrait in their base! She had literally had the clue she needed right under her nose. Oh, Naru was going to get a kick out of this, she just knew it.

“That’s you. You were adopted by our clients” she whispered a mixture of shock and annoyance. She really should be more aware of her surroundings she scolded herself. And not only that but his name! he had the same surname as them!

‘ _To be honest you can’t really go off the surname as that is like_ the _surname, I think I was told there was something like a thousand families with it’_ she mused as she watched him nod in assent.

“I tried to move on, to wait for them in the afterlife, but after seeing them so sad. I couldn’t leave. I needed to make them smile, one last time. To celebrate that party, they threw me but I never got to have” he admitted softly “I guess it’s true what they all say” he added a moment later, turning to look at her for the first time since he had started his heart-breaking story, face serious, ageing his youthful appearance “You really can’t move on with regrets”

It was silent, Ash waiting for Mai to speak while she herself thought over she had learnt “No” Mai murmured back eventually “You really can’t”

“Hey if they are your parents, why leave all those creepy messages?” She demanded frowning lightly. Suddenly remembering the tipping point that made them reach out to Naru. If he loved them why try to scare them?

“Ah that was an accident. Firstly, I could only find that red pen. Secondly I ran out of energy part way through writing them.” He told her scuffing his shoes sheepishly.

“So what were you trying to write?” She asked curiously, dying to know what good message could start with YOUR NEXT.

“Your next memory should be a happy one” He admitted softly. “It was something they would tell me whenever I had a bad day. I just wanted to remind them of that. To tell them that It was okay to live a happy life without me” he shared quietly, eyes turning misty as he tried not to cry “But it didn’t work, in the end all I did was end up scaring them and making them even sadder”

“That explains why your spelt it Y O U R not Y O U apostrophe R E” Mai thought aloud, hitting her fist into her open hand in a ‘I got it!’ way.

“I suppose you will have to tell this Naru person what I’ve told you” Ash guessed, wanting to converse with her a little longer. It had been so long since he could hold an actual conversation with words. Not just pieces of paper he left lying around for his family to find.

“Yep” Mai chirped, lifting her arms above her head, to stretch. Standing in the same position for so long was really uncomfortable. “Naru’s our boss, he’s usually the one who pieces it all together before us” she told him.

“Usually?” he raised a brow at the word.

Mai grinned mischievously “Because you told me your story yourself, it means I know what’s going on while he is still finding the puzzle pieces” he laughed at how pleased and smug she looked. He had been right; she really was a funny girl. He wished he had known her while he was still alive, he had the feeling they would have had a laugh.

* * *

“So, he’s out client’s son hey?” Naru murmured, looking down at his closely guarded notebook. Mai didn’t dare touch it, in case she dropped it and broke the spine somehow, then she really would be dead to him. Naru was like a dragon that hoarded gold when it came to his notebook, or actually now she thought about it, any book.

“That explains how vague they were being as well as how desperate they were, despite giving us very little information and claims to investigate” he thought aloud, eyes hardening as he rushed to connect the pieces in his head. Mai loved watching him work like this. Could see the thoughts flash through his eyes, watch the faint emotions play across his face as he made sense of it all.

It wasn’t often he would let her watch, usually preferring to do it in solitude, but on occasion, when the base was empty and she was the only one there, not making a noise, he would let her see how he came to the intuitive leaps of logic that ended the case.

She allowed him to work in peace, waiting patiently for him to look at her not through her again. She had already worked out how to put his soul to rest, she was just waiting on him now to come to the same conclusion.

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long, not that she minded. She treasured the moments she spent with him, enjoyed the comfortable silence he would offer her, from her loud busy day, it was one of the things she looked forward to when they went out on dates ‘ _Bet that would surprise the regulars, Taniyama Mai likes to sit in silence.’_ She giggled to herself, already seeing the headlines now when it broke the news.

“We need to throw him a party” Naru spoke, successfully bringing her attention back on him “But you already knew that” he smirked proudly, eyes shining with what she could only describe as love.

“Yep” she threw him the victory sign, feeling a little pleased with herself. It was always a treat to make him proud of her. “Good thing I brought our costumes” she winked.

“Our?” Naru purred, coming to sit beside her.

Mai flushed turning her head away to hide her wide eyes. She hadn’t meant to say that “Oh um” she stammered nervously “I meant to say mine. I brought my costume” she laughed anxiously, eyes darting around the room.

“Mai?” by Naru’s tone she knew she wasn’t going to get away with that. Slumping in defeat she turned to her boyfriend, pouting sulkily at him.

“I brought us a couples costume. I was going to ask you to go to that party with me” she admitted shyly “But they’re not the conventional couple costumes!” she blurted out in a rush, not wanting him to say no before he knew what they even were.

“I got you a simple vampire costume. You can wear what you are now with some red contacts and fake teeth” she turned to him with wide imploring eyes “So it’s not really that much, so you won’t feel uncomfortable. Please Naru” she begged hands coming up into the prayer formation.

She felt more then heard him sigh and she knew she had won “Fine” he agreed semi reluctantly. Naru would have done it anyway, just to make her happy. He just wished he had been prepared better. “So, what are you? My meal?” he smirked devilishly down at her. Releasing a deep chuckle as she made in eep sound and become even more flustered.

“No!” she cried out, mortified he would ask something like that. She burrowed her face into her hands. Waiting for the scorching heat in her cheeks to die down. “I’m going as a bat you ass” she whined, face hidden.

“A bat?” hadn’t she said couples costume? Then again, she had also said they weren’t conventional.

“Yeah, I’m going as your familiar. I know you don’t like doing grand jesters like having matching outfits so I thought I would take a low-key approach” she explained, voice muffled by the hands obscuring her face.

It warmed his heart to know she had thought of him and his comfort in parading themselves around like that. He was pleased to hear she had gone a little subtler in her endeavor. To show her how happy he was, he gently pried her hands away from her face, ducking down quickly to softly kiss her on the lips and pulled back. Smirking at the adorable sight she made. He would never tire of surprising her like that.

“Thank you” he whispered intimately, eyes warm and molten as they connected with her. His rare panty dropping smile gracing his perfect features, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She would never get used to having that smile or seeing him so open and relaxed with her. There had been a time when she had naively thought she would never see that look again, whether it was being directed at her or someone else, she didn’t care. So long as he was happy so was she.

Grinning goofily at him, looking every inch the love-struck teenager she was, Mai thanked the day fate had put the arrogant man on her path. Since meeting him she had experienced so many wonderful yet terrifying things. Had felt things that made her both weep and laugh at the same time. She had built a family out of a gaggle of strangers and it was all thanks to the man in front of her for giving her the opportunities and setting up the chances for them to get closer and form the bonds she had so desperately needed back then. If anyone should be thankful it should be her.

An hour later, the gang were piled in the modest sized base and were being filled in on what had come to light.

“We are throwing a party” Monk repeated “For a ghost?” he clarified, looking between the two as if they had gone mental.

“Ash regrets not being able to attend the party they worked so hard to create for him. With that regret, coupled with the unwillingness leave things as they are. He is unable to find peace. To do that, we need to recreate a smaller version of the party so he can say goodbye to them properly. That’s all he wants” Mai explained to them, mentally begging the team to understand how he felt in all this “To say goodbye to the ones who offered him the world and to tell them they will be together again” she told the regulars sadly.

The group shifted uncomfortably. No one wanted to think of a ghost holding on to say goodbye but throwing a party just didn’t make sense to them. Surly holding a séance so they could speak directly would be better, they all thought.

“I agree with Mai’s findings. If we do not give him what he desires, we run the risk of him becoming malevolent. If that happens there will be no reasoning. Don’t forget he’s dead, and although he’s conscious of thoughts, he can only remember so much. In his mind, throwing the party will open the gateway to being able to converse and put his wish to rest. A normal séance will not meet what he is after” Naru addressed the group, feeling the arguments beginning to come and wanted to beat it off before it became too much to handle. “It is safer and easier this way, rather than trying to cleanse him in the normal way”

The group thought over what the British man had said and nodded in agreement. They trusted in their findings, if the boss said the ghost needed a party then a ghost needed a party, simple as.

“I suppose we all better go and find some costumes” Ayako mused excitedly. She had always loved a chance to dress up, so this case was right up her ally.

Naru nodded “Mai and I have already taken care of our costumes. While you are gone, we will have a chat to our client and start putting some arrangements in place. We will need their cooperation to do this” he was already jotting things down in chronological order in his black notebook, missing the amused look the group shared when he admitted to already having a costume. No doubt thinking Mai had something to do with it.

* * *

“It has come to my attention that you deliberately covered up the reason for hiring us.” Was Naru’s opening line to the family. Obviously, no one had taught him the correct way to address matters.

“Excuse me?” Mr Sato demanded angrily, his wife looking too shocked to say anything.

“What Shibuya means to say” Mai shot him a glare, silently conveying the message they would be having words later over his conduction of this interview “Is that if you had been honest with us from the start, we could have helped your son much sooner” she gently admonished them.

“We are sorry. We didn’t think if we told you it was our son you would have taken the case” Mrs Aki informed them quietly, sounding a little chocked. Instantly her husband abandoned his glaring match with Naru and set about comforting his wife.

Mai shook her head, a look of understanding falling over her features “We still would have taken it Mrs Sato. Knowing or not knowing the identity of the ghost isn’t the sole reason we do this job. We do it so that the dead may rest peacefully, and the living will be safe. But if we get the opportunity to know the ghost before setting foot on the site it means we can have preparations made before we even arrive, making the process quick and less painful for you.” She informed her softly.

_‘It also would have cut down the cost as we wouldn’t have been here more than a day and wouldn’t have to charge you for the extensive search we had to conduct to find a name’_ She thought to herself privately. She didn’t think saying that would offer them any comfort.

“We understand. We are very sorry we kept this important information from you” Mr Sato bowed regretfully. Sounding very contrite.

Mai smiled softly at the couple before her, as she opened her mouth to respond Naru beat her to it.

“It doesn’t matter now, I admit I am a little curious as to how you managed to hide the police report when I did a check if there was any deaths associated with the house, but for now we need to focus on getting Ash to move on” Naru informed them, looking over his notes. Now they knew what they had done was wrong they could set about fixing it.

“From our findings, we believe holding a Halloween party would be the best course of action. It appears he regrets being unable to attend the one you worked so hard to prepare, that regret coupled with the fact he never got to say goodbye is what is making him an earth-bound spirit.” He snapped his book shut looking at the two adults before him.

“What can we do to help?” Aki asked tearfully, learning forward in her seat, body tense. It was obvious to Mai that she was desperate to give her son peace.

“We need you to recreate the party once more. Put up the decorations and dress in your costumes. Perhaps have some candy out and play some music to give it the feel of the party. The rest of us will dress up too and play the role as party guests. Do you think you could do that?” Mai asked gently taking over from her boss.

Her heart went out to them; it must be painful to hear their son was unable to cross over and she imagined trying to recreate that night of horror was tantamount to torture both for their minds and their hearts. If they couldn’t do it, she would understand, she didn’t want to cause them anymore pain, but she felt this was the best way to get Ash to pass on peacefully.

The two adults exchanged haunted looks, speaking to each other with their eyes. It was a tense moment, Mai holding her breath while she waited the verdict “We could do that” the father finally nodded, holding his wife tightly as his voice shook with an unnamed emotions, if Mai was to guess she would have to say it was sorrow.

“There is one more thing we would like to discuss with you” Lin spoke up, shocking Mai just a little as he usually didn’t involve himself in the interviews. Just took a transcript of what happened while keeping an eye on the cameras that where hooked up to his laptop.

“As previously mentioned, Ash is holding on to the fact that he never got to say goodbye. And correct me if I’m wrong but I also believe that is a regret you share with him” Mai gently probed, getting over her shock quickly.

She didn’t wait for a response; she could see it in their eyes that they did.

“One of the abilities I possess is being able to see and communicate with ghosts. This is the reason we know for definite what it is your son needs. However, for a brief time I can make him visible to you, giving you the opportunity to talk to him one last time. So that you may say your goodbyes” Mai told them softly, pausing to give them a moment to understand what she is telling them.

“How?” Ash’s mother sniffed, looking hopeful. That’s all Mai needed to know she was correct in offering them this chance. Occasionally she came across cases where the family didn’t want to say goodbye, or to see their loved ones as ghosts. She understood this and although she didn’t necessarily agree those views were right, she did have to respect them. This thankfully was not one of those times.

“There is an incantation I can murmur that will allow you to communicate, but it won’t last long. It drains away my spiritual energy quickly, so be sure to have what you want to say prepared.” She warned them. It was important they knew this fact and had time to prepare. It was easy to say ‘If I had a one last chance to see them, I would say this too them’ but when faced with the reality of this opportunity people froze and every single thing you ever wanted to say to them deserted you. So to prevent that Mai always made them aware they had a time limit as well as the fact they _would_ be communicating and to plan ahead what they would say.

“Thank you so much. I just… I don’t have the words to say how much we appreciate you doing this for us” the mother cried gratefully.

Mai shook her head, eyes softening from the serious glint they had acquired while explaining all this “You don’t need to thank me. I want to help you and I want to help Ash, doing this is just one of the few ways I can”

While his wife pulled herself together, the father turned to Naru, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“When do we need to have the party ready?” he asked getting down to business.

“As luck would have it, tomorrow is Halloween. We believe as this day holds the most significance to him, the party should be held then.” Naru replied.

The man nodded agreeably seeing the logic behind the reasoning. While it gave them the best opportunity to help elevate the regret it also gave them a day and a half to prepare and get themselves mentally ready to officially say goodbye.

Soon the couple excused themselves leaving Mai and Naru alone as Lin put his headphones back on.

“Do you think this will really be enough to make him move on?” She asked quietly.

Naru looked up “Of course it will Mai, you said it yourself, it’s what he needs, and you are never wrong when it comes to things like this” Naru told her gently, eye smiling for her.

“Thanks” Mai whispered blinking back tears. Naru believing in her and backing up her claims never failed to make her feel emotional. It reaffirmed the trust he had in her and the fact he loved her by stating his belief loudly.

Suddenly her boyfriend smirked “It seems my IQ is rubbing off on you. To have come up with the same idea as me. Maybe you’re not so much of an idiot after all”

“You jerk” she laughed lightly slapping his arm. She didn’t know how she didn’t see it before, Naru was so sweet and amazing. He always knew how to make her laugh and if she was being honest, she might have just fallen a little more in love with him – if that was at all possible.


	3. Chapter Three

The following Night the team and their clients filtered into the living room, where the party had been set up.

“Wow. You have decorated this place lovely Mrs Sato” Mai complimented looking around the room in awe. In the middle of the room sat a large old oak table cluttered with yummy looking treats. Centre stage of the table was an old cast iron witch’s cauldron that was bubbling away, green wispy smoke frothing over, covering the ghostly pastries and bloody muffins in an eerie fog. The food rested upon a year’s worth of dust and cobwebs expertly positioned to look authentic.

Above them hung rows upon rows of vampire bats, pointed fangs dripping blood. To left was a large human skeleton that creeped her out slightly by how realist it was. If she wasn’t a psychic, she would have bet money on it being real, but since she was and knew for a fact it was a well done fake she decided to hold off making that bet. Unfortunately, in her line of work she had come across one too many bodies to not know this fact by now. 

Littered around the room was more cobwebs as well as few jack-o-lanterns. It seemed the dinner table and the costumes where to be the main focal point of the party which Mai had to say she liked. The decorations were minimal but effective. It still left the room feeling cosy but with element of spooky mystery. The living and the dead in perfect balance.

“Thank you, Miss Taniyama. I tried to replicate how Ash had done it” She told the young women, smiling at the decorations sadly. Despite her sons eagerness to experience a proper Halloween he had been relatively tame with the decorations, stating how less was more. Although she had a feeling he’d wanted to start off easy so the following year he could step it up, his powers no doubt informing him that it wasn’t a onetime thing, that it was something they would gladly give him annually. That’s just how he was, always trying to one up his previous experience.

“Well it’s wonderful. I’m sure Ash is going to love it” Mai comforted pulling a wobbly smile from the women. She briefly thought about telling her to address her as Mai as she always felt the need to check over her shoulder for her for her long dead mother when called by her surname but thought better of it. The women had enough on her plate; she didn’t need a teenager insisting they called her by her given name added to it.

While the team picked at the food set out on a medium sized table, Mai couldn’t help but examine everybody’s costumes.

Masako had surprised the young assistant by dressing up as a cat. Wearing an all-black skin suite, a tail in the shape of an S attached to her lower back, big black fluffy ears clipped into her hair that matched both the tail and her natural hair colour. To finish off her look she wore black high heels and had painted a nose and whiskers on her face in, you guessed it, black eye liner. Mai had to say it suited her well. She rather liked Masako in a more form fitting outfit. She looked like the young women she was rather then the painted doll she pretends to be.

John to nobody’s surprise had come as an angel. He wore a white suit with large white feathered wings coming out of his back. On top of his head he wore a golden halo, and in his hand, he held a bible. All in all, Mai found the outfit really cute and perfectly summed John up. Although she did have to question whether his faith would allow him to actively participate in tonight’s events but decided to leave that unanswered. He was doing this to help the soul of a young boy, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d prayed to god for permission if it was the case he couldn’t do it.

Moving on she looked to Ayako next who was currently arguing with Monk. Now here Mai wasn’t sure if she should be afraid or impressed. The shrine Maiden hadn’t gone down the sexy approach like Mai had assumed she would, oh no the older women had gone all out with the scary theme for the night and dressed up as an extremely realistic Annabelle and Mai was low key terrified of her. Quickly she tore her eyes away shivering, she was so going to have nightmares tonight.

Her eyes next fell on Bou-San, which wasn’t all that surprising since he was right next to the Miko. Still, like the others she assessed his costume. He had gone for the more minimalist approach Like Naru, having attached a set of brown ears and tail. While he also did have fangs, the only thing of difference between Naru’s minimal and Monks was the fact the guy had actually ripped his shirt to make it look like it had either ripped during transformation or during a fight, Mai really couldn’t tell which. She assumed he was a werewolf by the tail and ears, but she hadn’t been sure of it until he turned to face her slightly and she saw the golden contacts. Yep defiantly werewolf. And if she still had any doubts then Ayako’s comment on how he was an uncoordinated werewolf that came into your home and pooped on the carpet defiantly sold her on the idea. It may have also made her giggle, but they didn’t need to know that.

Unwittily as she turned her face away to hide the giggle, she caught site of Lin who had taken up residence on the far side of the room checking over the camera. Now she had said earlier that Masako had surprised her with her costume choice, but it was Lin who took the cake on that one. For some reason she’d had this image in her head that he either A) wouldn’t dress up or B) would put a pair of fangs on and call it quits. But no, he had done neither of those things and actually gone out and rented a costume. She was looking at a six-foot-tall, extremely intimidating samurai. Traditional get up and everything. How the hell he’d managed to get his hands on an authentic piece she had no fucking idea, but it was so cool, and she was majorly in awe of him. I mean he had the Katana and everything. If anyone was going to win best costume – before you ask no Naru shot the competition idea down, the spoil sport- she thought it should be Lin.

There was another reason she was in awe of him, and it had to do with the fact of what he’d chosen to come as. It was a testament to how far he’d come from his prejudice. In the beginning he hated everything related to the Japanese, including its people, but after four years he’d had time to come to see that not everybody believed in the treatment of the war. Mai herself had worked diligently at proving she was nothing like her ancestors. So the fact he’d chosen to come as a _Japanese_ samurai had her beaming with pride for him.

Unfortunately, Yasu was not here to see this epicness as his parents wanted him in for the night but she made sure to take a picture of everyone dressed up for him.

And finally, the last costumes of the night, the parents. Mr Sato was dressed as an Egyptian mummy. Wrapped head to toe in stained tattered fabric. Thankfully they had kept any wraps off his face so was free to converse but everywhere else was covered. He looked like a giant pile of towels Mai was just itching to wash.

As for Mrs Sato she was dressed as a sexy policewoman. Wearing a pair of blue shorts, a blue button up top. A black belt with her badge and cuffs hanging off, with a lovely police hat resting on top of her head. Mai thought it quite pretty on her. Only the top two buttons where undone and the shorts weren’t as short as they could have been, so the lady was still modest.

As for herself she was in a bat onesie and tiny fangs. When she spread her arms there was a different material between the gap of her underarm and hip which made up the wings. She really loved her outfit, not only because it was super warm but also because she’d gotten lucky and managed to find it in the same black as the suit Naru had on, so even though it wasn’t your typical couples costume, you could see they belonged together.

As promised Naru stood beside her arms crossed. Cute little fangs point out from under his lip while his normal sapphire eyes were a deep crimson. Secretly Mai was having a little trouble with getting her heart to slow and the blush on her cheeks to stop reddening. While she’d come up with the costume idea, it hadn’t occurred to her how well it would suit him nor how sexy he would look in contacts and fangs alone.

Was there anything this damn narcissist couldn’t pull off?!

While Mai ultimately failed at trying not to look at her boyfriend, said boyfriend had noticed the time and nudged her.

“It’s time idiot” he muttered, when he saw her confused glance, hiding the smirk when her blush deepened as their eyes connected. He would have to do this more often, dressing up for her. Her reactions to it were amusing to say the least.

“Oh, right. Okay” she nodded clearing her throat, pushing off of the wall she had been leaning on during her costume analysis.

“It’s time Mr and Mrs Sato” she informed them making her way over, instantly a hush fell over them, the regulars taking up their specified position, just in case something went wrong.

The two nodded at her, swallowing roughly, faces a little pale.

“I will try and give you between ten to fifteen minutes, but I strongly advise you to say the things most important, the things you feel he needs to hear most first, anything else can be added if there is time. I am sorry this is so short, but it is the best I can give you” She informed them apologetically, trying very hard not to feel guilty that she was having to give them a time pressure.

“We understand. We shall do our best to keep it short” Mr Sato nodded, hold tightening on his wife, expression serious.

“I’m going to call Ash now. Please do not be alarmed when you see a floating costume, it will take a minuet for my chant to take effect” she told them before getting into position. She moved to stand behind the grieving parents, hands clasped tight under her chin.

“Ash” she called softly.

The entire room held their breath. The parents unsure as to if this would even work while the regulars were on tender hooks. They had only done this handful of times, since séances were usually safer, both for the spirit and the family involved. So what they were doing was potentially very dangerous, and while they did not doubt Mai’s account or abilities, it was well known she tended to miss things or purposely leave them out.

The entire room felt the temperature drop and the lights flicker before stabilizing. Slowly a body-less pirate entered the room and headed straight for the two adults. The parents stiffened but did not back away, watching as it came to a stop in front of them.

“Ash what I’m about to do will let your parents see you, tell them what you told me and let them tell you what they wish to say. I might not get the chance to say this before you pass on so I will say it now. Good luck and it was nice meeting you. I hope your next adventure will be as fun as this one was. Goodbye” she grinned, listening as he thanked her before saying his own goodbye.

When she saw he was ready she bowed her head, hands clasped under her chin and began to chant softly under her breath.

“Ash” his mother breathed as he materialized into view, filling out the pirate costume. Mai’s slow, soothing hymn continuing on in the background.

“Hey Mom, Dad” he greeted cheerily. “Long time no see” He ginned boyishly. Overjoyed that they could finally hear him and see him again, even if it was only for a short while. It felt like a balm over his soul, the pure manic need to say these last words ebbing away as he watched them drinking him in.

He had chosen this costume with his parents in mind, knowing that the puffy shirt with a coat layer would completely cover the whole in his stomach, the dark red of the coat blending in with any blood that may seep through. Even though he knew he was dead, that realistically his blood would no longer be liquid and therefor couldn’t stain the item, he didn’t want to take that chance. Didn’t want the last image they see of him being covered in blood. They should remember him how he was, full of life and always grinning.

“Oh Ash. We are so sorry we couldn’t protect you” his mother wept, taking a hesitant step towards him. The teens grin softening into a sad smile.

“Hey none of that now. It wasn’t your fault, it was Jacks. You did everything you possibly could, so there is no need to apologize, the blame solely rests on my biological fathers’ shoulders.” He assured them firmly.

“I don’t want you guys to cry anymore. I know I can’t be here to make you smile or laugh, to drag you out of the house on the impromptu adventures we used to go on, but that doesn’t mean you should hide away. You remember that list we drew up together when I first moved in? The list of things we wanted to see and do as a family? I want you guys to go out and live those dreams for me. To tick them off our list and when you’re done, I want you to do even more, to add new things and gain new experiences we hadn’t known or thought of before. And when it’s all done and you’ve run out of time, I will be waiting on the other side for you, ready to listen to everything you did and tell you about my own adventures I’m about to partake of. We can share stories and teaching just like we did when I was alive. Live a full loving life so that in the next we can be together again.”

“Promise me you will smile, and you will laugh. Promise me that even though I’m gone, you’ll still make each day as magical as the one previous. It’s okay to cry every now and then, to be sad and depressed but don’t let my passing rule your life. Don’t let it change who you are or how you feel you should be. Don’t feel guilty if you are having fun without me. I want you to be happy, to be the people who loved me unconditionally, to not be trapped in this house, reliving memories when you could be making new ones. I may not be there physically, but I will always be in your heart just as you are in mine. I miss you guys just as I know you miss me, and that’s okay but don’t lose who you are because of that assholes mistake. So promise me that you will move on, that you will find your feet again so when we meet once more, we can pick up where we left off, with new happy memories to cheer us along our way” he pleaded desperately, afraid that if he didn’t tell them now than they would never be okay again. That they would rot away in this house, stuck in the past when they should be looking to the future, eagerly awaiting the day they will be reunited and can once again be a family, but until then he wanted them to live a happy life, so he could do the same, waiting patiently for them as he built new stories to be shared.

“We promise.” They vowed; voices strangled.

“That’s all I ask” he chocked out, unwillingly his eyes slid to Mai and he saw how pale she was becoming and how shaky her body was, now that he’d said his bit he could already feel the letting go process happening, it was time to make his exit. “I love you guys, thank you so much for taking me in and loving me, for showing me there was more to life then rules.”

“Remember this isn’t goodbye, we will see each other again. So until then Take care and remember I love you” he blew them a kiss. Giving them one last dazzling smile as a tingling warmth spread through him. It was time, he was ready to move on to the nest phase of his journey, content they would keep their promise. “Just make sure your next memory is a happy one” he winked hoping they took the very thing they taught him to heart.

“See you later son” his father waved voice rough, a genuine smile upon his face even though his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. His love for him was written in every line on his face.

“Love you, see you later” his mother put on a brave face, wanting the last expression he would see on their faces for a while being a beaming grin, smile turning soft as a golden glow enveloped her son, before he faded out of existence, going on to the next chapter of his story in the afterlife.

When he was gone, the warm light leaving and the costume falling into the floor in ungraceful heap, the couple seemed to collapse into each other and even though they were crying, hearts aching for the child they had lost, they were still smiling. A brightness entering their eyes that they had been lost at his untimely death.

Even though they hadn’t really said much of what they had planned to, they didn’t feel they missed out or still had that regret. It turned out they didn’t need to prepare anything because their son had already forgiven them and never laid blame at their feet. He told them he loved them just as they had told him they loved him too. That was all that mattered, that they knew the care they had for each other as well as the promise to meet again. That single moment had given them more comfort and closure then the last six years of mourning him did.

* * *

“So what do you plan to do now?” Mai asked as she stood outside the front door, saying her last goodbyes the following morning.

The two looked at each other sharing a smile. In their eyes there was a sadness lurking, a pain she doubted they would ever be fully rid of, but they looked a little happier, a litter lighter in themselves.

“We are going to keep our promise to Ash and start working on our list” the mother admitted softly, eyes taking on a far off quality “We know it won’t be the same without him, but maybe, if we are just lucky enough, one day we will reunite and we can tell him all about it” she carried on softly.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. There is no doubt in my mind that you three will be a family once again, I see no reason why the road getting there can’t be filled with fun and laughter” She told them insightfully, a promise in her eyes that the adults find very hard to refute.

“We wish to thank you Miss Taniyama. You have given us something we have no hope of ever repaying. We shall forever be in your debt” Mrs Sato told her bowing both in respect and gratefulness.

Mai shook her head with a laugh “You owe me nothing. The chance at being able to give you closure was reward enough for me.” she promised.

“Mai” She heard her boyfriend call from the van as the engine started up. Stopping the protest, she could see brewing. Honestly, she was more than happy with the payoff she got, getting to see some of the darkness receding off them made it all worthwhile. They in no way shape or form owed her anything and maybe one day they would come to believe that.

“And that’s my que. I wish you guys luck and if you ever need any more paranormal help, you know how to reach us” she waved running to the van, grateful for the escape. Sometimes Naru really did have the best timing.

She made quick work of entering the van and buckling up her seat belt, waving at them from the window as they exited the drive. When she couldn’t see them anymore, she pulled herself back in and closed the window with a tired but happy sigh.

“You did good today Mai” Naru murmured softly, adjusting himself so her head could rest comfortably on his shoulder.

She gave a content hum, pleased with the compliment. Making Ash corporal for the family to see had really drained her and even though she’d slept the whole night through she still felt exhausted.

There was just one final thing she had to do before she could drift off to dreamland though.

“Hey Naru” she slurred already on her way there “You can take a case next year on Halloween, so long as you spend it with me, I don’t care what we do” she yawned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Go to sleep idiot” Naru quiet voice ordered fondly, she smiled sleepily at the warmth behind it.

The case hadn’t started out on a good point for her. She’d gotten so caught up in desperation to experience a true Halloween that she had forgotten the purpose behind it. It wasn’t about scaring people or having a sugar crash, it was about being with people and having a laugh. Of protecting the living from the dead or in this day and age, helping the dead move on from the living.

Now she remembered that and experienced in the best possible way she couldn’t help but think in some small way Naru had been trying to teach her that all along, maybe on a subconscious level he had been doing it. After all she was sure the case could have waited two days, but she was thankful he had put his foot down and forced her to go.

Halloween was best celebrated with the people you love doing what you love and there was nothing Mai loved more than granting peace to restless souls with her SPR family. She just had one last thing to say to him before she finally conked out.

“Happy Halloween Naru” she whispered drowsily, burrowing in close.

“Happy Halloween Mai” the voice she loved so much whispered back, cool lips pressing against her forehead as she surrenders herself to the darkness behind her lids. Comforted in the knowledge he would watch over her.

Happy Halloween indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So what do you think?! I’m going to be honest; I have never been to a Halloween party and it wasn’t until 2018 I think that I was even allowed to think about the holiday never mind celebrate it. (although it has always fascinated me, don’t tell my parents that SHH) so I’m sorry if there are some inaccuracies but this is kinda how I imagine something would look? But yeah, that’s my first proper Halloween story done! Whoop whoop! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were expecting this to be the long story/continuation of my colour-blind series I’m very sorry to disappoint you, this is not it. I will be honest and say I completely forgot about it, I got swamped by another story I was working on for another fandom, but not to worry! A lovely viewer has kindly reminded me of my promise and I’ve actually started work on it! But I hope this Halloween story makes up for the disappointment. As usual if you have any ideas please feel free to leave a comment. I will see you all next week with the next chapter, Dream out!


End file.
